walkingwithdinosfandomcom-20200215-history
Scar (Edmontosaurus)
' with his mother.]]Scar' is a young male Edmontosaurus and the main protagonist in March of the Dinosaurs. He is first seen in the begininng of the film where he is with his family of Edmontosaurus with an Edmontonia. Scar then meets Patch the Troodon and scares him away. At night, Scar got a scar when a large Gorgosaurus attacked him. Scar ran for his life and the Gorgosaurus trips on a log, allowing Scar to escape. Scar was finding scraps of leaves when winter was starting. The Edmontonia was doing the same. The Edmontonia was eating rotten wood where the grubs were on it to provide a little extra protein to keep the 3 ton vegetarian on the move. Scar picks a rotten wood and nibbles on a grub and goes back to his herd. Scar then met the Pachyrhinosaurus herd, which they came to find food. At night, one of Scar's sibilings was killed by a Gorgosaurus. Scar was ready to leave to the journey with his herd and the Pachyrhinosaurus herd, but the Edmontonia can't due to her heavy weight and her protective spikes wouldn't be good enough for the herd. Some Edmontosaurus memebers die as Quetzalcoatlus scavenge on them. Scar and his herd were trapped on frozen ice on water where dangerous Prognathodon lurk around. Later, Scar and his herd went to a dry river bed and they were attacked by several Albertosaurus. Scar was running from a larger Albertosaurus. A branch from a dead tree that caught on fire lands on the Albertosaurus and the theropod tries to shake it off. Scar suddenly sees a large avlanche of water, ash, and rock coming to the river bed. Scar managed to get on the shore as the Albertosaurus gets washed away. Scar soon finds an older Edmontosaurus and a female Pachyrhinosaurus. The Pachyrhinosaurus couldn't keep and was left behind by Scar and the Edmontosaurus. The Albertosaurus refuses to lie down and die after he survived. Scar couldn't get any rest due to a Quetzalcoatlus pecking at him for thinking he is dead. The Albertosaurus returns to kill Scar. The old Edmontosaurus tells Scar to leave as the Albertosaurus bites the Edmontosaurus's neck. Scar watches the old Edmontosaurus sacrafise himself to the theropod. The Edmontosaurus and the Albertosaurus both fall down a chasm as the Albertosaurus roars in terror where they both die. Scar was on his own to find his herd. Scar soon finds the Pachyrhinosaurus herd and he has to cross the other side and not try to get eaten by the blood-thirsty Prognathodon. However, some Pachyrhinosaurus members didn't make it. Scar was able to get to the other side with Pachyrhinosaurus herd and he meets his herd. In the end of the film, the Female Edmontonia is happily seen feeding on ferns as she watches the sun rising again, the Male Gorgosaurus dies in his cave as Patch the Troodon takes a piece of Gorgosaurus flesh to his mate, and Scar and his herd will head back to their summer feeding area.''' Gallery Scar (Edmontosaurus)/Gallery Category:Characters Category:Hadrosauria Category:Herbivores Category:Main characters Category:March Of The Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs Category:Vertebrates Category:Ornithischia Category:Reptiles Category:Phanerozoic Eon Category:Mesozoic Era Category:Cretaceous Period